fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star
|developer= |publisher= |released=Q3 2017 |series=Kirby |platforms=Wii U |genre=Platformer |modes=Adventure, Ability Challenges, Waddle Dee's Quest, Minigame Madness, The Arena, The True Arena |ratings= |predecessor=''Kirby: Planet Robobot}}'Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star''' is the upcoming 27th installment in the Kirby series, being released in Q3 2017 on the Wii U as celebration for Kirby's 25th anniversary, alongside Colorless Dreamland. The game follows a Return To Dreamland-esque formula, as a 2.5D platformer that is playable locally with up to five players, as well as online missions and multiplayer for the story mode. The game features the return of various features and mechanics from previous titles, among them being Helpers, Figurines, Animal Buddies, various game modes, and local multiplayer. The game follows the adventures of Kirby, a legendary star being living on a planet called Dream Land, as he, alongside King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandanna Dee, have a run-in with a psychic being known as Samien, who claims to come from an alternate realm to Dream Land, known as Lucid Star. Samien tells the four that he was exiled from his home by a maniacal ruler named Diculia, after he attempted to overthrow the dictator. Kirby and co. make the decision to help their new friend, by collecting artifacts spread over Dream Land called Kinestars, which, if 100 are gathered, can open up a portal to bring the collectors to Lucid Star. As such, the adventure follows Kirby, Samien, and co. as they travel across Dream Land, fighting faces both new and old to collect the Kinestars. Like its predecessor, Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star has Amiibo compatibility; however, it is used in a different fashion. While Planet Robobot uses Amiibo to give Kirby abilities, Amiibos are now used to give Kirby a Helper; having not appeared since Super Star and it's remake, tapping in a Kirby line Amiibo will now summon a helper; as such, new lines of Kirby series Amiibo have been released, of the various abilities Kirby use in this game, and tapping in an Amiibo will summon that ability's helper. The helper has the same Health Bar as Kirby, and will disappear when their health is depleted OR when Kirby swallows them; Kirby can also swallow the helpers to recieve the ability himself. Only one of each Helper Amiibo can be used a day, though multiple amiibo can be used every day. Using a currently existing Kirby line amiibo (Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee) will give Kirby either a customized version of a pre-existing ability (Hammer, Sword, or Spear) or will allow Kirby to use the Smash ability, like Planet Robobot. Gameplay & Mechanics The gameplay stays very true to titles like Return to Dream Land, Triple Deluxe, and Planet Robobot: a mostly linear 2.5D platformer where Kirby must float, inhale, slide, and flip between backgrounds to travel across the many levels to reach the end door. Kirby's gameplay is almost entirely similar to past titles, as he is still able to inhale enemies for their abilities, as well as fly, slide, and crouch. There are a few gameplay mechanics that return for the ride, however: most notably, the background swapping introduced in Triple Deluxe, also present in Planet Robobot. Using a 3D Warpstar, Kirby can switch between the background and foreground and travel between those two planes; enemies, obstacles, and collectibles can also appear from the background, and enemies can even attack from there. Another returning gimmick is the return of Animal Buddies: however, they are used in a different way. Several different worlds feature a single one-player level where Kirby must ride an Animal Buddy to the finish in a specific amount of time, while also trying to collect collectibles. Rick can be seen in World 1, Kine in World 3, and so on. Missing the time limit results in the loss of a life, while completing the challenge rewards the player with a figurine of the level's Animal Buddy. Just like the previous titles, Shattered Star also features small Stars that act similar to the Coins in the Mario series; collecting 100 stars will yield a 1-Up, adding to the life count. Yellow stars are worth one star, green are worth five, red are worth ten, and blue are worth twenty. There are also various other collectibles available: most notably, Treasure Chests can be found all over the game, with at least one being available in each level. Treasure Chests can contain multiple. Items that can be found in chests range from healing items, 1-Ups, spray paint to make Kirby a different color, Copy Pedestals to put in the ability room, or scrolls which has a purpose of allowing the unlocking of more attacks for Abilities. Also available are items called Figurines, which have numerous methods of collecting: collecting in minigames, in random Treasure Chests, as prizes for completing Ability Challenges, and more. Figurines, as explanatory, are figurines of various characters from the Kirby timeline, with over 200 being available for collection. Most importantly, however, there are Kinestars: bright, crystallized stars that, when 100 are collected can open up a passage to Lucid Star. As such, 100 must be collected to proceed with playing the game: however, many more Kinestars exist, and collecting all of them are needed to unlock the True Arena. The Wii U GamePad also allows for some different gameplay mechanics: most specifically, this is where you can view your treasure, check Kirby's collectibles thus far, and use a new feature, the Star Shot. When Kirby doesn't have an ability, swallowing five enemies that don't give out abilities with allow Kirby to fire a large star forward, doing massive damage. This, of course, gives players incentive to swallow even overlooked enemies to try and obtain this Star Shot. Another major new mechanic is the Air Meter: in a similar vein to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, any character that can fly (Kirby, King Dedede, or Meta Knight) each have an Air Meter which goes down the more a player stays airbourne: when the Air Meter runs out, the player drifts to the ground and cannot fly for a few more seconds. This adds challenge to the game, as players can no longer fly over everything from here on out. Similarly, some levels feature Anti-Flight Zones, where characters are not able to fly; of course, abilities that allow transportation are allowed, like Wing and Hi-Jump. Game Modes Story Mode The most basic mode, this is a linear platformer mode that follows Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, and new character Samien as they try to collect 100 Kinestars and 9 Spacial Stones to unlock a portal to bring Samien to his realm, Lucid Star, in order to stop a maniacal ruler. Minigame Madness This mode contains three minigames that are playable with up to five players. Winning these minigames yield prizes for the Story Mode. Ability Challenges Up to five people can play as different colored Kirbies, where each Kirby must use the same ability to complete a puzzle-based obstacle course. 48 of these courses exist, one for every ability (minus Crash, Mike, Sleep, and Dream) and one for regular Kirby. Winning an Ability Challenge yields that ability's figurine. Strato Patrol EOS: Starry Skies An indirect sequel to the minigame in Mass Attack, up to five players can take control of a character in a shoot-em-up title where players must recieve upgrades and take out enemies big and small. The game contain seven levels, each one more difficult then the last. Gourmet Race A new version of the famous game from Super Star, Gourmet Race has up to five players racing against each-other to eat the highest amount of food and reach the end first. Winners recieve prizes. The Arena (After completing the Story Mode for the first time, this game is unlocked.) A boss-rush-esque mode where Kirby—as well as up to four other players—can pick an ability to head into each of the main Story Mode's bosses. There are 18 bosses, including four mid-boss clusters, Diculia, Diculia Core, and Dream Diculia. The True Arena (After completing both The Arena and Waddle Dee's Quest, this game is unlocked.) An extremely difficulty variation of the Arena, this rather follows the bosses of Waddle Dee's Quest. This game includes all of the Dream variations of every boss (including mid-bosses), Dream Diculia, , and, finally, a surprise endgame boss in the form of . Waddle Dee's Quest (After completing the Story Mode, this game is unlocked.) An "extra mode" for the game, the mode follows Waddle Dee, in an alternate reality where only he and Samien traveled across Dream Land, rather then Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight joining them. All bosses and enemies are stronger, bosses and mid-bosses have more power and are given the "Dream" title, and the final boss, instead of Dream Diculia (who is a penultimate boss here), is Story One sunny day in Dream Land, Kirby was spending his day in a way that only he could; sleeping, eating, fishing, and exploring the vast land of Dream Land. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Bandanna Dee are at Dedede's Castle, and Dedede notices that a lot of the Waddle Dees that came to the castle were somehow missing, as were many other enemies who served the king. Suspicious that many of his underlings were missing, Dedede and Waddle Dee venture outside to search for, as Dedede called them, "the slackers". Somewhere else in Pop Star, Meta Knight and his crew are sailing on the Halberd above the planet of Dream Land, exploring for anomalies that Meta Knight previously discovered: when Captain Vul asks why Meta Knight is searching for these, he explains that, for many years, anomalies have been occurring across the planet, and that these anomalies may have been caused by dark forces to destroy the planet of Dream Land, which is why Meta Knight is making it his goal to destroy the anomalies to bring lasting peace to Dream Land once and for all. Suddenly, Meta Knight notices something falling towards Dream Land, like a shooting star. He starts steering the Halberd towards the location of the falling star. King Dedede and Waddle Dee continue their outdoor search, and come across a napping Kirby. After inadvertently waking him up, the two are about to continue when, out of nowhere, the same figure that Meta Knight starts plunging towards Dream Land, as crystallized star-like objects fall from its body. As the figure lands in a large plain area, Kirby sees it and starts going towards where they landed, as do King Dedede and Waddle Dee. Kirby reaches the figure first, as he finds that it is a black-capped humanoid creature with a black cape who seems to have been knocked unconscious by the fall. Kirby quickly checks to see if the creature is alive, as Dedede and Waddle Dee reach the location and join Kirby. The creature wakes up, realizing that he is missing something, and begins to panic. As the Halberd lands in that location and Meta Knight finds them, Meta Knight, thinking the other three are in danger, attacks the creature, but, before he can, he is thrown back, as shown by some kind of psychic power they have. Kirby, wary but still friendly, attempts to approach the creature. He introduces himself as Samien, claiming to be a psychic magician from an alternate realm to Pop Star. He explains that he has a dilemma: he comes from a parallel universe to Pop Star known as Lucid Star, and Samien was one of the monarch's, named Diculia, three warriors. Samien says that the ruler, Diculia, was an extremely maniacal and sadistic king, and Samien was trying to overthrow him. Samien caught wind of a plan to take over Dream Land using Diculia's power, which would allow the two realms to merge into one giant dark empire; he would send minor sentries to Dream Land to capture creatures and bring them back to Lucid Star to transform them into beasts for his own guard. After hearing this, Samien attempted to stop Diculia: however, Samien, weak from battle, was forced to flee to Dream Land with treasures from the realm: eight Dreamstones, crystals with magnificent power, and 200 Kinestars, crystallized stars that contain energy within them. As Samien was hit by an explosion while he fled to Dream Land, he lost both the Dreamstones and Kinestars, and says that, in order to return to Lucid Star, he must collect 100 Kinestars and all eight Dreamstones to open the pathway to Lucid Star, and stop Diculia from destroying both worlds to make his own dark world. Kirby, realizing the danger of this plan, decides to help Samien, as do Dedede, Meta Knight, and Waddle Dee. Samien gratefully thanks the four, and tells them where to find the Dreamstones, as the five head off to Lime Lakeside for the first one. After defeating the Computer Virus at Apple Adventure and collecting the Chrome Dreamstone, as well as 100 of the 200 Kinestars, the portal to Lucid Star opens up. The five, alongside Captain Vul, board the Halberd and drive it into the portal to Lucid Star. While the other celebrate how far they've come, Samien watches outside as the ship begins its course to Lucid Star. As they enter the dimension, the five heroes watch in horror as they see many different species of Dream Land being transformed into horrifyingly powerful creatures. Samien in particular seems to be close to a nervous breakdown. As the ship lands in a nearby landform, the five leave. Samien tells them that their destination is Diculia's Castle, and the fastest way there is through Mesosphere Moon, and then Endless Evergreens. The five set off, desperate to reach the castle quickly. Meanwhile at Diculia's Castle, Diculia, hidden by shadow, finds that Samien and the four heroes have returned. Angry, he sends two sentries, Molotov and Lucidia, to intervene. Reluctant to fight their former friend, the two go off. Nonetheless, however, the five heroes end up defeating both Lucidia in Mesosphere Moon and Molotov in Endless Evergreens. Eventually, the five heroes reach the castle, and find that Diculia has created a whole dark realm that is based off of his sadistic fantasies of the merged realms. They continue their adventure as they get closer to the Throne Room. When they finally reach the Throne Room, they are greeted by the attack of soldiers, and a rematch with both Molotov and Lucidia. After defeating them, Diculia shows himself, as he attacks the heroes. They fight Diculia, who is defeated. Following this, however, he taps into a nightmarish power that makes him invincible to all of the attacks, as he attempts to kill Kirby with a dark projectile. Samien takes the hit instead, and he is sent flying backwards. As his hat falls off, it reveals that not only does he have a scar on his left eye, but he also bares the same mark on his head as Diculia. Before anyone can question, however, Samien orders Kirby, Dedede, and Waddle Dee to go to an area called the Core Room, where a crystallized soul lies, and that they must destroy the core to destroy his shield. Meta Knight stays behind to hold Diculia off from killing Samien. The three reach the Core Room, and find the core. Dedede immediately goes to attempt to destroy it, but the core takes the hit easily as it restores itself, and it traps Dedede. Dedede then is possessed by the core, and becomes Dream Dedede. Kirby and Waddle Dee must fight Dream Dedede. After defeating him, the core takes a corporeal form, and they must fight the core: the core is defeated, and Diculia is left without his invincibility. As the heroes return, Diculia takes one final step: destroying Samien's physical form and leaving his cap, and sapping the energy from his essence. Diculia takes on the form of Dream Diculia and hurls himself and the heroes in a dark dimension where nothing except them exists. Damien's soul appears to Kirby and the heroes and, with what little power it has left, gives Kirby the essence of the power of Dream Land: the ability. With this, Kirby challenges and eventually defeats Diculia. As Diculia slowly withers away, shadows tear out of his body, as he disappears, and the dark veil surrounding Lucid Star disappears. Samien's physical form returns, as he attempts to put the cap back on: however, Meta Knight has it, and he confronts Samien, who tells the others the truth: he is the Prince of Lucid Star, and Diculia's son. He explains that his father was corrupted after trying to tap into both realms' powers, and that Samien was trying to escape to Dream Land with the Kinestars and the Dreamstones to stop him: however, he was brutally attacked by Diculia, causing both the loss of his treasures and his scar to develop. He then thanks the heroes for helping his realm, and for stopping Diculia. He is quickly joined by Lucidia and Molotov, who comedically overapologize for trying to attack Samien, who, of course, accepts the apology. He then says that he must still collect the remainder of the Kinestars in Dream Land, and says that he will join the heroes back to Dream Land for this sake, leaving the two sentries in charge as the heroes bid farewell to the realm and leave. Waddle Dee's Quest Characters Playable Animal Buddies NPCs Abilities There is a total of 51 abilities in Shattered Star, the highest amount seen thus far. There are also 10 abilities being newly introduced, plus the new "Final Weapon", Dream. Table= |-| List= Italics denote newly introduced abilities. Helpers Helpers are enemies that can be summoned by Kirby that can temporarily help Kirby and co., each of which use the same abilities that Kirby uses: for example, Chilly uses all of Ice Kirby's techniques. Helpers are summoned by the use of the Kirby Ability Amiibo line, each of which summon a specific helper: for example, the Ice Kirby amiibo summons Chilly. *'Animal': Gaw Gaw *'Archer': Spinum *'Axe': Armoir *'Ball': Bubbles *'Baton': Rapade *'Beam': Waddle Doo *'Beetle': Beetley *'Bell': Tingaling *'Bomb': Poppy Bros. Jr *'Circus': Tacinat *'Clean': Broom Hatter *'Crash': Bomber *'Crystal': Gemma *'Cutter': Sir Kibble *'Doctor': Docbot *'Dragon': Drago *'Fighter': Knuckle Joe *'Fire': Burning Leo/Hot Head *'Glass': Brekkia *'Hammer': Bonkers *'Hi-Jump': Starman *'Ice': Chilly/Pengi *'Laser': Laser Ball *'Leaf': Leafan *'Light': Cool Ghost *'Mike': Walky *'Mirror': Simirrir *'Missile': Capsule J2 *'Moss': Gremss *'Needle': Needlous *'Ninja': Bio Spark/Tsukikage *'Parasol': Parasol Waddle Dee *'Paint': Paint Roller *'Poison': Poisson *'Sleep': Noddy *'Smoke': Steam E *'Spacial': Lunr *'Spark': Plasma Wisp/Sparky *'Spear': Lancer *'Stone': Rocky *'Suplex': Bugzzy *'Sword': Blade Knight/Sword Knight *'Throw': Bun *'Top': Spinna *'Tornado': Twister *'UFO': U.F.O. *'Water': Droppytear *'Wheel': Wheelie Bike *'Wing': Birdon Worlds In Shattered Star, there is a total of 11 worlds to explore: of these, 8 take place on Pop Star, while the remaining three take place on Lucid Star. Enemies Most of the enemies in the game are able to be inhaled for Kirby to recieve a copy ability. Many of these are weak and can be defeated quickly with a good copy ability. Mid-Bosses In the Kirby series, mid-bosses are simply bosses that are fought in the middle of regular levels that are weak compared to regular bosses, and who can be inhaled for abilities when defeated. Bosses Each boss is fought at the last level of every world, and the first 8 serve as protectors of a different Dreamstone. Collectibles and Items These are items that can obtained in levels: whether it be small things for points or lives, items that can be picked up and sued for the sake of puzzles, or treasure that is available by opening chests. Amiibo Compatibility Soundtrack Gallery All art made by goes here. Icon art credit to , Samien 3D Art credit to . KDLSS Samien.png|Samien (concept art) KDLSS BalloonBomb.png|The Balloon Bomb KDLSS Molotov.png|Molotov KDLSS Lucidia.png|Lucidia Trivia *In a similar fashion to Adventure, Canvas Curse, Return to Dreamland and Triple Deluxe, the worlds spell out an anagram: in this case, it's the music for the Final Boss, "LUCIDREAMED". *Various names in the game seem to us Latin inspiration for the names. **'Samien', if replacing the e with a u, is an anagram from animus, which translates to mind in English. **'Loligarg' is a combination of gargantuan and the Latin word for squid, loligo. Category:2017 Category:Kirby Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fuzzy's Content